flanaganfandomcom-20200213-history
Help:Uploading Files
Each file uploaded to Flanagan Wiki must follow certain guidelines to avoid deletion. Below you will find step-by-step guide to follow to ensure your media meets the set criteria. If you do not tag it with at least a source and a licensing template, your image will be subject to deletion. Do not upload content with false descriptions, sources, or copyright tags. An admin will either contact you to correct the information or will delete the image. Repeated failure to follow our upload policy will result in being blocked. Accepted Sources Before even uploading an image, you first must make sure that either a) the creator of the image approves of said usage or b) the image is unmistakably fair use. Permission may be granted by the creator in any of the following ways: *The image is available for redistribution under a specific license (ie the Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike License). **In this scenario, there may be limitations on how one can use the image, so be sure to follow any restrictions set. *The image has been released into the public domain. *The uploader has been given explicit permission by the creator. **In this scenario, an admin may request proof of the permission being given. An image is fair use if: *It is a book cover *It is an official promotional image (ie wallpapers) File Names Each file should be named in such a way that allows other users to easily find it; this typically functions as a barebones description of the image in question. For instance, an image of Horace Altman should be named some variation of "Horace Altman". Keysmashes and random or complex phrases are not acceptable file names. File Description Once you have ensured the image comes from an accepted source and named it appropriately, you are ready to begin uploading the file. The image description should be filled by Template:Information. Begin by pasting the following code into the image summary: *The "description" field should be used for an accurate description of the file's contents. *The "source" field should list the specific source that the item comes from. If the source is a website, the specific URL is mandatory. Google is not a source. *The "artists" field should list the artist(s) responsible for the work. **Leaving the artist field blank is only acceptable for official and/or promotional work (ie book covers), as the artist can be difficult to find if you don't have a physical copy of the work. *The "changes" field should list any changes (if any) have been made to the image. If none have been made, type "None". *The "licensing" field should be filled by a template from Category:Copyright Templates. **To type out a template, type the name of the template and put two curly brackets on each side. For instance, if I wanted to fill it with template:PD, I would type . For template:CopyrightBookCover, I would type . So on and so forth. If you have filled the licensing field correctly, you do not need to select a license from the "licensing" drop down. Once completed, you may now upload the file. File Categories The final step of uploading files is tagging it with the appropriate category--this can only be done once the file has actually been uploaded. A list of all possible categories are contained within category:Images. Select all appropriate categories; if you suspect a new category is needed, or aren't sure which category is best, contact for help. Category:Help